Aunque duela
by Nanami Kuchiki
Summary: Ya habian pasado un años desde que elloa ya no estan juntos, desde dos corazones estaban rotos,- ok! que pesimo summary por dios Dx pero bueno, esto es una pequeña parte de mi vida que me paso a mi, denle una oportunidad


OMG!

Aqui les traigo un one-shot, a decir verdad es de mi vida personal amorosa, y se me ocurrio hacelo... bueno comenzemos

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SON OBRA DE TITE KUBO**

Cuantos tiempo habia pasado? Dos, tres años?

Si, hace tres años conocia a ese chico que le robo el corazon.

Su nombre? Pues muy facil, Ichigo Kurosaki...

Nunca olvidaria su nombre, nunca lo olvidaria a el.

El destino es muy malo y siempre te quita lo que mas amas, bueno eso le paso a ella, le quito lo que mas amaba en el mundo.

Le quito a Ichigo, pero... No puedes reclamar algo que nunca fue tuyo verdad?

Una suspiro sale de su boca, un suspiro de puro nostalgia, melancolia y tristeza, mucha tristeza.

Porque apesar de todo ella lo seguia amando apesar de todo

Apesar de que tenia novio, apesar de que el tambien tenia novia.

-Ichigo...- Susurro con pesades una joven de 17 años, cabello azabache, y ojos... violetas? azules? no se podia distenguir con facilidad.

El nombre de ella? Rukia Kuchiki, una estudiante del Instituto Karakura, una joven con una estatura baja, muchos la consideraban "plana" pero eso a ella era lo que menos le importaba.

Rukia miro hacia un estante donde tenia un fotografia, estaban Ichigo y ella abrazados. El abrazandola de atras, ambos eran felices.

Dos años y medio de relacion, entonces que paso?

Que fue lo que paso?, Que esa relacion se acabo en menos de una semana?,

Orihime Inuoe paso, ella aurrino su felicidad, ella le quito lo que mas amaba en el mundo, por eso la odiaba, la despreciaba con su alma.

-Maldita Orihime- Solto con enojo Rukia, no podia negarlo, todos lo sabian, incluso ella.

Como fue que Orihime acabo con su felicidad?

Despues de 2 años y dos mese de novios, aparecio Orihime, una nueva estudiante, tenia la atencion de todos los chicos, claro como no tenerla, ella era bonita, buen cuerpo, todos estaban muertos por ella.

Fue una estupida en creer que Ichigo no caeria en sus redes.

Por ya era muy obvio que a Orihime le gustaba Ichigo.

Hizo hasta lo imposible para separalos. Hasta que lo logro, Ichigo termino callendo en sus redes.

Como se dio cuenta de ello?

Bastante facil, habia pasado dos meses desde que Orihime ingreso al Instituto e Ichigo estaba muy distante con ella. Apenas era un "Hola" o un "Chau"

En un principio prefirio ignorar eso, tal vez estuviera ocupado o algo por el estilo. Pero despues de un tiempo, siempre que hablaban estaba Orihime en esa conversacion, estaba celoso muy celosa.

Hasta que un dia no aguanto mas y tuvo que hace lo que menos queria

Deja libre a Ichigo

Recordaba ese dia como si hubiera sido ayer

**Flash Black**

_-Ichigo tenemos que hablar- Dijo una Rukia dolida y decidida_

_-Que sucede?- Pregunto un Ichigo temeroso_

_-Creo que no hay mucho que decir, se que te gusta Orihime y hoy te doy la libertar para que estes con ella, que seas feliz, que te de la felicidad que yo no te pude dar- Hablaba entre lagrimas y sollozos_

_-Rukia... no- Miraba a aquella peueña figura, en frente suyo, destrozada, lastimada, pero el tambien lo estaba_

_-No me digas que no... Es obvio... Todos ya se dieron cuenta, incluso yo- Las lagrima apenas y la dejaban hablar_

_-...- No respodio, solo bajo su miraba, ocultando sus ojos con su cabello naranja_

_-Adios Ichigo- Y sin esperar respuesta se fue corriendo, llorando, tapandose su rostro lleno de lagrimas._

_Dolia, su corazon estaba roto, su alma estaba destrozada._

_Ichigo solo quedo mirando como corria._

_Pudo ver que se quedo golpeando un arbol, sus nudillos mañana dolerian, pero su corazon mañana estaria aun peor, no podia creerlo, lo habia dejado ir._

_Pero lo echo, echo esta, y ya nada se puede hacer_

_Al llegar a su casa, solo se encerro a su habitacion y lloro, toda la noche llorando, porque era lo unico que podia hacer, llorar y descargar._

**Fin del Flash Black**

Ahora habia pasado un años desde lo sucedido, supo que Ichigo despues de una semana comenzo a salir con Orihime pero no duro nada, solo dos semanas. No podia negar que le sorprendio

Orihime solo queria una aventura. Ella lo sabia pero ya todo le daba igua

Ichigo despues de aquello, intento volver con Rukia pero ella tenia su orgullo y por supuesto que no seria el jueguete de nadie, el no se imaginaba cuantas lagrima habia derramado por el.

Pero despues de unoa mese el pelinaranja dejo de insistir y decidio reacer su vida, ahora tiene su novia de nombre Senna, su apellido siempre se le olvidaba.

Rukia tiene su novio de nombre Kaien Shiba, despues de un mes de haber salido con Kaien se entero que era primo de Ichigo. Bueno aunque era algo obvio que eran familiares, ya que tenia mucho parecido entre ellos.

Ya hace tres mese que esta con Kaien, pero sus sentimientos permanecian intacto hacia Ichigo.

Dicen que hay una hilo rojo que una dos vidas verdad?. Ella esperaba que ese hilo esta conectado a Ichigo.

Al unico hombre que siempre amaria en su vida, y que siempre lo haria...


End file.
